


Take It From There

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison tracks Stiles down to cheer him up after Scott and Theo piss him off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> clotpolesonly said: STALLISON= “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” ...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, bb! I just love writing these two together. Fic #19 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Allison tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before she sits on the bleachers next to Stiles. She bumps her arm against his and smiles. “It’d be my pleasure. Honest.”

“At this point, I might take you up on it.” Stiles sighs, rubbing his hands over his knees until he realizes he isn’t sure who she’s talking about. “Wait. Which  _his_  are you talking about?”

“Eh, I’m not picky. I’d take them both on and knock them out if you asked nicely.” Allison’s smile turns sly as she says ‘nicely’, which makes Stiles wonder what she’s thinking about, then she shrugs before he can ask. “Scott’s being an idiot, so he deserves a good ass kicking, and I can’t stand that Theo guy. He gives me the creeps.”

“Right?” Stiles looks at her and waves his hand. “How can Scott  _not_  see that? I mean, I’m not being a paranoid freak for thinking Theo’s up to no good, but Scott’s acting like he’s some second coming of Jesus or something. It’s so ridiculous.”

“Don’t insult the Marauders by comparing Theo to them,” Allison mutters, knocking her elbow against his arm. “He’s definitely more of a Death Eater reject type.”

“Yeah, not even Voldemort would want Theo on his side,” Stiles agrees, making a face. “But Scott seems to trust everything he says, so it doesn’t matter that _we_ know.”

“Scott’s obviously got his head firmly stuck up his ass this time.” She shakes her head. “I don’t know what all’s happening between you two, what the fight you’ve had was about, but Theo’s stirring shit up with the pack, and any moron would be able to see that. You’re not always a great guy—“

“Hey, I’m like totally flawless and perfect,” Stiles deadpans, but Allison keeps talking while rolling her eyes as if he didn’t interrupt.

“And you can be a real asshole a lot of the time, but you’ve got good instincts, and you’re loyal to the few people you let inside the inner circle. Scott should remember that.” She smiles wryly. “Sorry he’s being a twat bag.”

Stiles snorts. “I can’t say I’ve heard that particular insult before.”

“Scott brings out the creative side of me sometimes.” Allison dimples and ducks her head. Stiles reaches over before he can stop himself and tucks her hair behind her ear, his knuckles lightly dragging across her cheek. She looks at him intently, and he swallows hard.

“He, uh, he can do that to people,” Stiles murmurs, pulling his hand back and squeezing his knees. He stares out at the empty lacrosse field, remembering a time not too long ago when the only problem in his life was being stuck on the bench for every game.

Now, he’s dealing with recovering from being possessed by an ancient spirit that used his body to kill people, trying to pass his classes with grades high enough to earn him scholarships to college since there’s no way they can afford for him to go otherwise, and attempting to get his supposed best friend to realize the mysteriously returned Theo is a troublemaker who is out to fuck things up. Oh, and there’s also the whole accidentally killed a guy that can’t be blamed on the Nogitsune, so, yeah. He wishes he could back to a simpler time, when Erica and Boyd were alive, when Jackson was a raging douche without fangs, when no one really even knew his name.

“It’s definitely a gift he has,” Allison says, still staring at him even as he avoids looking at her. “I didn’t really notice it when he and I were dating, you know? I guess I was so caught up in the whole first real love thing that I didn’t pay attention to any of the qualities that annoy the hell out of me.”

“You two were like Romeo and Juliet meets Twilight.” Stiles huffs a laugh. “Complete with tragedy and near death experiences but minus sparkling and undead pregnancies.”

“I’d rather not remember the near death stuff.” Allison grimaces as she rubs her hand against her stomach, and he feels guilt gnawing at him because he still feels responsible for her almost dying, if it hadn’t been his fault. “But, yeah, I guess we were an ill-fated tragic romance perfect for the YA aisle of Barnes and Noble. I do love him, but we’re not good for each other. Kira suits him better.”

“And Isaac suits you better?” Stiles glances at her finally, watching her stare at the sky and sigh. He probably shouldn’t have brought up Isaac when she’s here trying to cheer him up for the Scott and Theo Bullshit Show that’s going in the cafeteria right now.

“No, not really.” She bites her lip. “He and I decided we work better as friends. Nearly dying sort of put a lot of things in perspective for me, I guess. I wanted to be fair to him, so I gave it a few months of dating to see how it went, but I knew it wasn’t going to work out. I wanted to end it before we really got hurt.”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize you’d split.” Stiles hasn’t really paid much attention to the dating habits of their pack. There’s been too much else on his mind, and he’s been helping Malia get acclimated to being human again. They mutually decided not to pursue anything more than friendship, and he’s glad because he’s too fucked up right now to get into a relationship. And, if he did, there’s really only one person he’s realized that he likes in that way now, and it’s too complicated for that to ever work out.

“It’s not like we really made it all public,” Allison tells him. “Not everyone in the pack has to all our personal business, even if half of them are nosy fuckers.”

“God, they really are,” he mutters, smiling wryly. “Lydia hates not knowing things, and Scott’s as gossipy as an old woman. Kira’s not too bad, though. And Malia doesn’t give a shit.”

“Yeah, I like Malia.” Allison studies him in an obvious way. “Are you two…”

“Nah. It’s not like that with us. She likes to cuddle when she sleeps, and I…well, there are nightmares a lot of the time, and sleeping beside someone can help.” Stiles shrugs. “It’s a mutually beneficial situation.”

“Huh. I didn’t realize you two were just friends.” Allison’s pinky is rubbing across the knuckles of his right hand, the one resting on the bleacher. “What about you and Derek?”

Stiles snorts, but he can feel warmth spreading across his cheeks. “No. Dude, if I was banging that, I’d have taken out an ad in the local newspaper and probably hired a Goodwill blimp or something.”

“I always thought there was something there,” Allison admits, hooking her pinky around his.

“Just a crush on my part, and a sort of awkward friendship on his.” Stiles looks down at their hands. “He’s gone now, anyway. If he weren’t, he might be able to knock some sense into Scott.”

“I have a crush on Lydia,” Allison says, smiling when he looks up at her. “It’s not one of those ‘I want to date you’ or ‘I want to fuck you’ type crushes, but it’s definitely an ‘I’d like to snuggle with you and play with your hair’ type crush. Crushes don’t always work out, though.”

“You can’t expect me to form any type of cohesive thought when I’m unable to get the image of you and Lydia entwined out of my mind.” Stiles gives her a playful leer.

She punches his arm lightly. “You’re a perv.”

“Takes one to know one,” he teases, arching a brow when she looks away and blushes. “Well, well, Miss Argent. Is there something I should know?”

“Nope.” Allison pops the last syllable and gives him an innocent smile. “I’m a saint, don’t you know?”

“Now I’m intrigued.” Stiles nudges her arm with his. “But I’m not going to pester you because I’m sure you don’t want your ex-boyfriend’s best friend creeping on you.”

“Creeping would mean it’s unwanted attention, like Matt,” Allison points out, giving him a coy look.

“Wait. It  _wouldn’t_  be unwanted?” Stiles blinks at her, losing the teasing smile and just gaping.

“Not at all,” Allison admits quietly, reaching over to gently push his chin up. “You’re gawking.”

“I’m shocked,” he says seriously. “Are we really talking about the same thing here?”

“If we’re talking about me wanting to ask you on a date but being too nervous to do it because I’m not sure if you’re into Malia or Derek or someone else, then yeah.” Allison shrugs. “Also wasn’t sure you’d be into  _me_ , especially considering Scott.”

“Scott’s already mad at me, anyway. Why not make it worse when I can?” Stiles licks his lips. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

She rolls her eyes. “If I was fucking with you, you’d know it,” she says, giving him a leer that rivals his own.

“Yes.” Stiles clears his throat when he practically screams the word in her face. “I mean, uh, yeah. I’d totally go out with you, if you’re asking.”

“Oh.” Allison dimples at him. “Well, I guess that means I’m asking. How do you feel about bowling?” She smiles sweetly, and he makes a face, which causes her to laugh. “Just joking. Maybe we could do dinner and then take it from there?”

“Dinner’s good. As is taking it from there,” Stiles tells her, reaching out to take her hand. “Scott’s not going to be happy about this, you realize?”

“Scott’s got his head up Theo’s ass, so he probably won’t even notice.” Allison leans over and presses her lips against the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “If he does notice, I don’t care. I’m an independent woman who can date and fuck whomever I want. And you’re the one I want.”

“Let’s do dinner first, then we can talk about the, uh, fucking.” Stiles reaches out to stroke her cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

“I didn’t ask before I kissed you.”

“Yeah, but I’m a sure thing, and I don’t want to presume anything about you.”

“Good to know that you’ll probably put out on the first date.”

“That’s not an answer, Ali.”

“Are you going to make me say yes before you do everything?”

“Yep. My dad taught me to be a gentleman, and my first sexual experience didn’t exactly involve consent or sound minds on either of our parts, so I’m sort of really into the consent thing now,” he admits quietly.

Allison touches his jaw. “Yeah, I can understand that. Yes, you can kiss me, Stiles.”

“Good.” Stiles leans in and brushes their lips together, just a gentle first kiss, not wanting to scare her off by being too needy or moving too fast. But then she’s kissing him back, nibbling on his bottom lip, and there’s tongues involved, and the next thing he knows, she’s straddling him as they passionately make out. When they finally pull apart, his lips are a bit bruised, and she’s grinning down at him with shiny eyes that make him think about taking apart and putting her back together over and over while naked and desperate.

“You can kiss me  _anytime_ , Stiles.” Allison licks at his lips. “But maybe we should go for that dinner now before we end up fucking in the locker room. We can save that for another day.” She flashes her dimples, and he groans.

“You’re going to be dangerous,” he mutters, lips curving into a grin as he leans up to kiss her. "Good thing I've always had a fondness for danger."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
